The Song of the Red Fan
by RainingDaze
Summary: She had wasted a entire life. She had been no one and made no difference. She had been alone and weak because she thought she had all the time in the world. Her time ran out, she died with out purpose... That wouldn't happen this time, she wouldn't die with out meaning, she wouldn't become meaningless. Even if she died in this terrifying world, it would be for a reason... right? SI
1. The re-birth of a red fan

**A/N:Greetings, I'm the AvatarsNindo, this is my first posted story but not my first written one. It has come to my attention that I have made a few mistakes and posted before I had fixed them thus this chapter was re posted July15th,2017. There are nothing but minor changes. Hope you enjoy the read as much as I enjoyed writing it, and questions or comments please feel free to comment in a review I love hearing feed back.**

 _Prologue_

 _ **Death**_ _, by dictionary terms is the act of dying; the total and permanent cessation of all vital functions of an organism._

 _The meaning and definition is simple, said in a way that it is easy to understand._

 _I had had grown up and existed my entire life with that simple definition never thinking death could be anything more then what was said. How could i think any different? Sure there was the religious point of view, but even that hadn't been a huge part of my world. I had seen death, the prospect wasn't new or strange to me but watching the world with my young mind I had never applied the action to myself, why would I when i was a young woman? I had the world at my finger tips, I had years ahead of me, I had love in my future, I had success, fame and fortune to chase and a world to explore._

 _So you can imagine my surprise when I found myself in the act of death. I wish I could say I went valiantly, saving a child in a act of heroism or surrounded by friends and family in a comfortable bed after a brave battle with a disease of some sort. I wish I could tell the tale of a meaningful death, one that would inspire love and bravery in others but unfortunately that wasn't the case._

 _My death had been meaningless, there would be no tales no memory other then the soft echo of my quiet existence._

 _A existence in this world had been nothing to write home about, I had stayed and lived in the same town my entire life, from birth to death. I had always told myself i would leave one day, I had even told everyone I had ever known that one day i would embark on adventure, I would go somewhere far away, live among a new culture and become a bright, and world experienced person. That day however would never come, due to my procrastination and firm belief that I had all the time in the world. Turns out your on a clock... we all are._

 _So instead of spending my days making the most of our said time I had spent my entire life the epitome of a introvert, keeping to myself letting my doubts and fears, my anxiety and uncertainty rule my initiative and courage. I had been content like that, I was okay not going anywhere, why wouldn't I be?I had a entire life to become someone more, to get the courage to tell my neighbour how I adored her and how beautiful she was, to shove down the fear of letting others hear my voice in song, to gain the bravery to leave my small home town to chase the world._

 _Instead of using my time to grow and become someone who people would_

 _remember I wasted my time on remaining alone, watching TV shows, reading and keeping my mind on any world but my own._

 _After all, another world was much easier to visit, it required no courage nor did it require me to leave my comfortable basement suite. Though at the time i was okay with my quiet life, I am sure i was a slight disappointment to my parents, I who had three older high achieving siblings.. I was nothing compared to them in many peoples eyes. All three of my older siblings had graduated with honours from high school, they attended college on scholarships and then proceeded to graduate with honours once again. They all had successful careers, they all owned homes, they all possessed lives filled with love and children... Then there was me, the twenty year old daughter who had passed with a C average from high school. I was the daughter who had daydreamed of musical education but did nothing to get there; instead, I had gotten a minimum wage job and lived in their basement, not that my parents seemed to mind._

 _After all they loved me even with my lack of ambition. I am sure they let me be simply because they loved me despite them having to see me waste my life. They were kind like that, they never blamed me nor did my siblings ever hold themselves above me. Yes I had never done anything worth noting but I don't think it was as bad as some lives, it certainly could have been worse but I think I regret that, that I didn't make it better, that i didn't become someone worth remembering, worth being the protagonist of a well told story._

 _That was my life though, and i accept it despite my regret. It's my death I am having troubles accepting..._

 _It had been a ordinary day, I was off from work for once, so I had planned to continue my wonderful marathon of anime, junk food and impromptu karaoke as i doodled aimlessly waiting for the day to pass me by. That seemingly perfect day in my eyes was interrupted when I had decided to shower before continuing the next episode of my marathon. I had entered the bathtub, turned on the shower and began my routine. When I had been washing my hair, some shampoo had went into my eyes causing the stinging sensation which became painful with in moments, which then educed slight panic and frantic movement to wash the said shampoo from my eyes. While moving about with out much thought i had carelessly knocked down a few bottles and my wash cloth. With half washed hair I had stepped back to wipe my face of suds when my foot came into contact with a round bottle of special scented body wash. The bottle rolled beneath by foot sending me towards the wall. My head then made contact with the metal bar meant to steady one self in the shower. Its hard to remember much after that... I remember looking at my hands after touching the pulsing pain stemming from the obvious gash at the side of my head. Swaying I had stupidly tried to get up, the movement sending me into darkness in the warm arms of unconsciousness. I most likely would have been able to survive with the injury... but while i was out of commission, the washcloth that had fallen with my other bathing products had covered the drain blocking the water from exiting the tub. Within moments the tub began to fill and, well its not hard to guess what had happened... I drowned, in the shower because I had gotten soap in my eyes... Its kinda a stupid way to go, but I guess it happens, well it does happen or else i wouldn't be dead... So that's it, That was me, my life... Over even before I really began it._

 **Chapter 1**

 **The re-birth of a red fan**

Darkness...

Warmth...

After the confusion of my death, I existed in darkness, in the tight warmth of what i assumed was the plain of the dead. It wasn't so bad, it was comfortable and seemingly kind. Some would think that you'd go insane in such a place, but in death, there aren't really any thoughts, just the echo of them. You knew you once were, but there is no thought of when that was, there is only the quietness of your soul.

I was okay spending eternity here, I couldn't really feel time so I am unsure how long i spent there, seconds? Years? It didn't matter to me, I had ceased to care about it. I was content, there was no reason not to be until things started to change. I am unsure if the change was rapid and it just seemed like something that lasted a long while or if it was long and tedious but passed as soon as I noticed.

It is best described as, one moment I was in the warmth of the never ending darkness then the next moment after the suffocating embrace of the dark I was thrust in to the cold of the white light.

It was in those moments of change when everything was different.

I am not sure when I registered the difference but when I did it was a shock. Not because the darkness became light but because its was so much more then just light. After realizing that the colour change wasn't the only change I had frozen, it was all so much, I couldn't process anything and yet I knew everything that was happening.

I had a body...

I was cold..

I was hungry...

 **I was alive..**

With that realization I cried in relief, in confusion and in happiness all at once. I didn't care how it happened, or why, I was just so happy to be here again. Ashamedly my next thought or even the next next thought wasn't of my family. It was like I could remember them but the attachment towards them wasn't there anymore... I can recall the warmth, the good memories of them and the bad but... its like watching a movie of a life I cant connect to anymore... Its sad but maybe that was the souls way of helping itself move one from its previous life.

As I cried I had felt my body lift, the sounds of my new voice wailing loudly quickly gave me awareness that my body was in fact new, and that of a new born infant. And once again it seemed things what most likely would have been felt before, such as anxiety and uncertainty wasn't there anymore, just as my previous attachments weren't. Instead of the embarrassment and awkwardness I most likely would have felt from being lifted up to only be laughed at then passed off and gently rocked and hummed to, happiness, warmth, love and adoration bloomed instead.

 **Mikoto POV**

Uchiha Mikoto was a strong proud woman of the Uchiha clan, she was valued for her kindness, fortitude, intelligence and for her strength as the Lady of the Uchiha Clan. Though Uchiha Mikoto was a accomplished shinobi of Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, in her opinion her proudest achievement wasn't her marrying the head of one of the most prestigious clan heads of the land of fire nor was it her previous career. Mikoto's proudest title and occupation was that of mother.

It would be now five years since she had earned the position. She had watched her beloved child, Uchiha Itachi grow and become the strong yet loving little boy he was... She had spent five years watching her power hungry clan mould her only child into the next leader of the clan, she had watched as they stained her baby's soul with the red of blood in the pursuance of power, she had watched them shatter his innocence to only place a broken heart in its place. She was so proud of her little boy and yet so ashamed... Not of her child, never of her child but of herself, because despite the strength she prided herself with, the wisdom she thought she held... she couldn't protect the one thing that was hers to protect. Her little Itachi.

From the moment her son had looked up at her, moments after his birth she had known he was special. She didn't think that knowledge came with motherly bias but because when she had first gazed at her boy, her little son gazed back with now only kind knowing eyes... but with gentle eyes. Her son wasn't meant for her she knew as soon as he had been conceived, but as soon as she gazed at him her soul wept, for she knew that gentle look would be gone, it would be taken from him just as it was taken from his father before him...

And true to her knowledge, it was exactly what had happened. Though, much to her profoundness, her son didn't harden all the way, not the way the clan so seemed to wish him so. Instead her little boy grew strong and wise... He learned to value his strength, and much to Mikoto's sadness learned the price of it as well. Sometimes she believed her boy was much too smart for his own good. Not that she would wish it any other way, as she loved her son no matter how he was, but it had crossed her mind that it would be so much simpler if her son didn't know, that he didn't understand the way the clan wished him to be, how they used him, or how little choice he had when it came to his own life.

Thus eight months ago, when Mikoto had found how she was once again with child much to her shame, she had felt hope. Hope that this time she could get it right, hope that she could protect this child unlike her current son, hope that she could openly love her child with out the rebuke of the clan. Mikoto both loved this opportunity and hated it. She loved she could love another tiny person, that she could watch it grow up as a ordinary child, but she hated that it would be so obvious to see the difference... Itachi, her smart beloved son would know immediately how different they were. That this child could remain innocent. This child could grow slowly on its own, it could walk any path it choose with no consequences.

Would her son hate his sibling?

Would her kind son's heart gain another hurt with another child beside her?

Thankfully that hadn't seemed to have been the case...

A month into her pregnancy she had gotten the courage to tell her son. Sitting the child down she had knelt before him caressing his soft cherub cheek gently before letting her hand take his and placed it upon her still flat belly.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Mikoto smiled softly as her heart fluttered anxiously as her son looked at her questioningly. Kneeling down she sat before her son in a unexpected way, so much so that her son looked unsure. As much as she prided herself on being Itachi's mother, public affection, as in affection other then within the home wasn't acceptable to the clan, a clan who desired to be seen as strong by all, including among themselves. Meaning, though she loved her son dearly, she had little opportunities to show him how she loved him so as his days were often busy with training and schooling. Thus when Mikoto had interrupted her sons training and knelt before him in the garden for all to see if they chose so, was a odd occurrence indeed._

" _Mother?" Itachi asked softly unsure of his mothers sudden odd behaviour._

 _Mikoto simply smiled and gently rose a delicate hand to caress her child's soft cheek with an affectionate touch. She beamed before giving a small smile as she watched her son lean into her hand with a sigh of content. Her poor boy, her poor strong little boy. She had felt her heart clench briefly in the unfairness of her little sons fate. Knowing she needed to tell him now, her son was much to smart and would figure it out quickly, she didn't want him to be hurt if he thought she was hiding it away form him, thus decided she needed to tell him, in fact he would be the first to know._

" _Itachi... I have something to tell you." she began, smiling sadly when her sons expression grew guarded and suspicious._

 _Letting her hand fall from the soft flesh of his cheek she had gently taken the blunted kunai from his small hand before placing it onto her flat belly. Itachi had blinked in surprise before giving his mother a questioning look._

 _Taking a calming breath Mikoto then smiled, "Itachi, right here, inside mummy's belly is a little baby... One day it'll grow bigger and come out and be born. The little baby will be your sibling Itachi, a brother or a sister for you, a little boy or girl we will protect so it can grow up strong." She had taken a deep breath and swallowed feeling her dry mouth stick together as she watched her son react to her news._

 _Itachi's eyes had widened in shock before his small hand flexed beneath hers before becoming soft and gentle while a look of wonder and awe filled his gaze. Mikoto almost wept in joy at the sight of that once gentle gaze that she thought was gone for good returned to his ebony eyes. Her boy smiled in joy and nodded and he gently touched his mother, "I will be strong and protect my sibling mother... I will protect..." his last words coming out in breathless awe as he seemed to process his words._

 _Unable to help herself Mikoto gathered her son in her arms in the middle of her front gardens for all to see. She embraced her boy as he laughed and grinned excitedly happily returning the affection his mannerisms matching his age for once as he happily chatted up at his mother with excitement._

 _(end flashback)_

Mikoto smiled, a sigh of happiness left her as the memory danced across her thoughts. Her hand caressed her now well rounded belly in affection as she remained in her thoughts in the early morning of July. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful son in Itachi, and she thanked the gods every day for him.

Though she had anxiety in the beginning about her second child it soon faded and was replaced with excitement and joy matching her son Itachi.

And though her Husband, the head of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku was hesitant and slightly disapproving in the beginning, after much thought he too began to grow eager for the presence of the new life. Fugaku like his wife, he too loved his son Itachi, but it was only he who fully understood the importance of his son growing as strong as he could so the clan could prosper, but sometimes a unknown feeling crept up, a feeling of heavy regret. It was that feeling that formed and weighed him down when he took the time to gaze at his strong son. Uchiha Fugaku had also gotten the same feeling when gazing at his wife, when she believed her sad eyes were hidden and unseen. This child would give them a chance to raise a ordinary child and that was something that was a blessing, he would protect this child from the council of Uchiha elders for as long as he could, he would this time.

Mikoto smiled slightly in memory, when the soft whispers of her husband broke through the darkness one night, he had wrapped his strong arms around her rounded figure and pulled her close beneath the blankets and whispered soft words into her ear telling her how he was happy for this child's impending birth, how he would protect them... how he would protect her, his whispers brushing her ear as his hands ran along her body, the promising words then soon turned to words of affection, love and desire.

Her cheeks flushed as her heart fluttered at the memory. It was now one of her favourite memories, along with the afternoon when she had told her son of his siblings presence.

It was then after the flush of her cheeks that Mikoto gave a quiet gasp her hand pressing to her side as she took a deep breath. She had been awake a bit before sunrise, not because she was a early riser, but because the tightness and aching her body palpitated with. She had been experiencing contractions for a while now. She knew it would be soon... She was slightly worried as it was a month too early, she was due at the end of august and it was now only mid July, but she wasn't so foolish to think her child would wait for the allocated time. Taking a slow breath she pressed her hand to her back and gently applied pressure as she breathed through the pain, she was a lady and a shinobi she could take a little pain on her own for now, it was still very early thus she would allow her husband and son to sleep a little longer, time didn't need to be rushed yet. According to the medic her child was a boy, a perfect little boy. She was happy to have another son, though a daughter would have been nice she didn't really care so long as her child was healthy.

Mikoto breathed and talked herself through for the rest of the very early morning until she knew she could no long go through this silently let alone by herself, due to the pain becoming more frequent and much more painful. With a loud gasp her hand had reached out grabbing her husband, startling him from sleep.

Fugaku had looked at his wife with groggy puzzlement before his eyes widened in realization, "Now?" he asked almost seeming baffled at the very idea that this was happening at all. Mikoto bit her lip with a soft whine before grunting out a "Now!" as she shifted about on the futon in pain, her hair clinging to her brow as her body sweat in effort.

Fugaku had taken another moment to look at his wife who was clearly in pain before nodding making sure to be quick to dress before he left to go get the medic who would be in charge of his wife's birthing.

Mikoto groaned in relief at the brief brake between her contractions never noticing her son peeking inside in worry. Her thoughts and concentration solely on bringing her early son into the world.

Mikoto wasn't sure how long her husband had taken but when the medic had arrived, she and her child were ready. With her eldest son beside her watching in fascination and with her husband behind her holding her up, the lady of the Uchiha clan gave a battle like cry and pushed the child from her body.

With that fierce push, that was how Uchiha Sasuke was born.

Panting in exertion Mikoto watched the medic with tired eyes as he cut the babes umbilical cord and washed her new born son before handing him to her. Her eyes widened in awe as she gazed at the small scrunched up face of her newest child. Her little Sasuke, and he like all Uchiha had pure black hair that seemed to spike about his tiny head randomly, and his small eyes that remained squinted were just as a deep ebony's as Itachi's... He was beautiful.

Her heart bloomed with never ending love as she watched her eldest son Itachi gently touch his brother with a small tentative hand. As if he was fearful he would harm such a helpless creature. Mikoto smiled lovingly and was about to ask her son if he would like to hold his new brother when a lick of far to familiar pain ran up along her back once more...

Before Mikoto could question the medic, a cry of pain involuntarily left her lips as she hunched over her new born son as if to curl away from the pain. Was this suppose to be happening?

A flutter of fear grew as her son was take from her, to only be placed in Fugaku's arms as the medic ordered them away so Mikoto could lay down. The medic frowned and inspected her quickly with slight urgency, after all if the Lady of the Uchiha clan died in his care he was finished in his career.

The medic's hand pulsed with green healing chakra as he ran his hands diagnostically along the clearly in pained woman before giving a exclamation of shock.

"Lady Uchiha... were you aware you are having twins?" he asked hurriedly as he silently ordered Fugaku to return to his wife. The clan head's eyes widened before he passed his youngest son to his heir, silently and quickly directing him how to hold the newborn Sasuke before he returned to his wife where he once again helped her sit up a tad to assist with her birth.

Mikoto gave a confused noise at the question, as the medic who had done her check ups had been very clear it had been only one and a son...

Shouldn't the medic have picked this up?

Mikoto frantically shook her head, she was much to exhausted she believed to do this again. Panting in absolute exhausted pain the medic ordered her to push. Steeling her resolution she pressed her sweaty body in to her husband before screaming, startling her new born Sasuke into a crying fit.

The second birthing seemed to take forever as it was late in the afternoon when the second tiny body left her. With sob of relief, Mikoto slumped into her husbands steady arms, exhaustion weighing heavy on the woman.

With half closed eyes she watched sluggishly as the medic inspected the quiet infant. With a quivering lips Mikoto gave a soft questioning sound... why wasn't it crying?

it couldn't be?

Why would the gods gift her with a child and then take it away?

The medic didn't answer her nor the clan head as they questioned him, he simply remained focused on the infant in his hold. The child was alive, its eyes was open and it was blinking... with a rise of its small chest it seemed to blink in astonishment, the medic smiled then laughed as the babe gave a startled cry before full out wailing, displaying its very healthy lungs. He heard the parents sigh in relief before he looked up to them. He gazed to the parents then to Itachi the Uchiha Heir and his new born brother before giving the announcement, "Congratulations... Its a girl"

And that was how Uchiha Hitomi was born...


	2. The First Lullaby

**Chapter 2**

 **The First Lullaby**

" _Thoughts"_

"normal words"

 **Hitomi POV**

It was the early morning hours in the Leaf Village, all was silent bar the singing birds that sang to welcome the new days sun. The air was fresh and crisp with morning dew as the soft breeze blew gently sending the leaves in a soft chatter.

Though it was the early morning, and most individuals were long ago asleep, one individual was not.

Deep within the village, within the Uchiha District in the main house laid a

petite black haired infant clothed in soft rich cotton. She laid silently beneath an opened window, deep in complicated thought.

 _It has been two months... ish I think... since I had been re born into this world. I say world because well, I had come to the startling conclusion I was not where I had come from, and as for the uncertainty, apparently time keeping accurately as infant is surprisingly difficult due to the amount of sleep my new body currently needs. Thus most of my existence so far had nothing more then sleeping. However the many short in between moments of my infant slumbering had all been filled with thoughts, theory's, conformations and interactions that now, finally two months or so into my new existence i was now fully aware of myself and my environment. I was aware of what was happening around me who people were, and to be honest, I am not sure if I like being aware of such things while being so utterly helpless to do anything about it._

Hitomi explained to nobody in her thoughts. It seemed to be the easiest way to manage her situation, thinking in a conversationalist style to not only keep organized and her identities separate and formulated properly but to help make herself feel less alone and trapped in her own mind with no other means of communicating.

 _To think I had counted my blessings at first when I realized that my previous attachments to my previous life was mostly severed but I would almost rather having that then all the knowledge and thoughts I seemed to have now. I knew obviously it was very abnormal for one to have such a complex thought process for such a young age, let alone remember a entire life but all the knowledge I had accumulated in that life as well. Though there is most likely going to be huge problems with my known knowledge of well... everything, I have decided to disregard this so called problem so I could face my current predicament, and that was what to do about my existence as a whole..._

Hitomi yawned widely her arms flexing into a stretch as a bird screeched outside her window, her thoughts briefly interrupted and attentions taken for a brief moment, it seemed her body was ruled by the infant mind and instincts at times. It could be very frustrating and stress relieving all at the same time. With a loud flutter of feathers and air, the bird left her window perimeter thus allowing the silent babe re enter her mind to continue the story to herself.

 _When I had first been born, I had assumed I had been born within the same century I had died in, probably in a different country due to the scents and sounds others made. I had also assumed I would belong to a normal family once again and once again live a simple uncomplicated life._

 _Due to my underdeveloped senses that line of thought continued until I began developing my senses more. After I could make out items and people more then a inch away from my nose I had began to connect the dots of where I was. It had not been a pleasant realization._

She thought out with sarcastic amusement.

 _My early assumptions, one by one were desecrated into smithereens by the facts and obvious evidence before me. So as each thought and assumption were proven wrong, eventually I had come to the conclusion that I had been born into a place that was definitely not my own..._

 _So here I am two months or so after my birth and I have come to the conclusion (reached with what was hopefully correct deduction skills and not partial insanity) that I have been born into the Naruto Universe._

 _Now how does one come to such a ludicrous line of thought?_

 _Honestly it was a long process that started from day one after I had been placed in the warm arms of whom I assumed at the time was my mother._

 _The first assumptions I had made, that I had been born within a similar time period and social standing, these were the first facts I knew for sure that had been disproved._

 _I am not sure exactly when, but not long after my birth another infant and I had been wrapped and dressed in soft colourful silks before we were laid down in a soft cushion of some sort and presented to many people, whom at the time I assumed were all family as they majority were structured the same with blurry black blobs for heads, a blue, black or deep red for the middle and a black ish for the bottom... mostly as the bottom half seemed to differ between blobs. My vision for my first month had been very comprised thus my deductions at that point weren't exactly reliable._

 _The blobs from what I could see had lined up and one at a time had come up to me and the other infant presenting us with a coloured package or box of some sort. It was during this said event I realized my family was either wealthy and respected or were part of some sort of nobility as the soft silks I had been wrapped in didn't feel like something that could be bought at the super market. It was along that line I'd thought that I hadn't seen actual covered lights, nor had I heard any complicated music, nor seen a screen of any kind._

 _I had mourned the thought of music no longer being apart of my life, as it had been my only skill in my previous one._

 _I had then considered perhaps, we were part of a secluded part of the world, a place where technology wasn't as sophisticated yet but the whole presentation of myself and the line of individuals before me each bowing saying what I assumed was praise and dropping brightly coloured items before me reminded me of old Nobel birth rituals from around the world, and well those were much out of date by the time I had been born previously. I was clearly no longer within the modern world._

 _The second clue of where I was occurred a week or so after the presenting of the other infant and I._

 _The first part of the knowledge was the understanding that I and the other infant were twins, thus explaining why we were presented together and at the same time._

 _The second part was the understanding which blob was mother and which blob was father._

 _Mother was soft and patient; she was gentle and loved us kindly and equally, she was much softer then my parents before this but still similar in other regards._

 _The other, whom was Father seemed to be colder and more awkward, yet he still had some warmth to him as I had watched him handle my twin and I. What I had found puzzling however was the difference in the treatment of my twin and I. For example, his confidence holding me was much different then that of my twin, it was with that understanding I figured out during a tolerated diaper change, my twin was male and I was not from what I could tell. It seemed my new father was unsure with the prospect of a daughter a trait that was oddly endearing to me, my previous father had two girls whom he sired before me thus all the firsts and uncertainties were gone by the time I had strolled along._

 _My third discovery was that we weren't a family of four but of five._

 _For a bit I had believed it was simply us four, however it became very obvious now that my vision had cleared some that another was a part of our family unit, I think he's a favourite, not that I have one, I love my new family members for all differed reasons after all. My older what I assumed brother was gentle and touched me like I'd break. There had been a few times when I believed he was broken himself in some ways, for he looked so terribly tired and sad when he snuck into my twin and I's room under the cover of soft moonlight._

Hitomi managed a clumsy gum filled smile as her head managed to turn slightly so her young eyes could fall upon her elder brother, who was currently fast asleep between her and her twins cribs. He had snuck into the nursery again in the night, it wasn't a uncommon occurrence. With a slow breath the infant continued her line of oddly scripted thoughts.

 _I know what your thinking, A family of five doesn't exactly spell out " **YOUR IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE!** " in capital bold letters but it kinda gives a hint when you finally decide to pay attention to names and often repeated words. _

_My mother spoke to me and my brother a lot and the most common words were "Hitomi-chan... Sasuke-chan... Itachi..."_

 _My fathers most common words were "Uchiha... Itachi... Mikoto..." with an occasional "Konoha", "Hitomi" and "Sasuke" thrown in._

 _My brother's most common words were "Hitomi, Sasuke, " and the words "Imouto" and "Otouto"_

 _Not going to lie, I may have assumed it was a lot of coincidences until my sight cleared more and well, the sights and the words made more connections and solidification's of certain facts I could no longer deny where I was._

 _It is in my uncertain conclusion (mostly due to the insanity of it) that I have gene re born into the world of well known anime Naruto..._

 _Now this fact has taken me two months to somewhat accept, and while accepting and understanding your position in life is a good thing it brings forth a whole new set of problems, most of the problems deal with my knowledge assuming that this world is the same one I had watched on my TV through my previous teens._

 _Now in my previous life I admit fully to having a rather wasteful life but it's not like i spent all that time doing nothing at all, most of the time I had spent my days reading or watching television when I wasn't required to be educated or socialized._

 _Many of those days in my old life had been filled with cartoons as a child, which then developed into a anime addiction as my life had progressed. Now, in my opinion there was nothing wrong with having such a pastime, however it is my belief I could have done more with the time I had if I had done such past times in moderation._

 _My next worry was that, Naruto hadn't been my favourite fandom in my previous life. I did watch it and I had liked it, but my so called fandom wasn't in that particular area as I had different preferences. So with that fact, I know I defiantly don't know as much I want too._

 _The most of my knowledge when it comes to Naruto, is of his genin years, and then through the beginning of the great war with spinets of other info gathered through amv's, spoilers, occasional theory videos and fan fictions._

 _So my confidence of my knowledge isn't terribly big..._

A loud cry echoed within the Uchiha nursery room startling the once silent babe out of her deep thoughts. Hitomi blinked and looked around, her head heavy and troublesome in her opinion due to how much actual effort it took to move it. It seemed her dear twin brother Sasuke has decided to wake up and demand everyone else do the same.

Hitomi sighed before frowning as hunger began to twist at her, it was about time for her meal, and she being only a infant herself did what every baby did instinctively when they needed something, she too began to cry, her wails harmonizing horribly with the demanding one of her brother.

 **Itachi POV**

He could feel it, it was very early morning when a seemingly ungraceful bird had decided to flap loudly past the open window. The window was kept open simply because his little sister, Hitomi-chan would cry every time it was closed.

Itachi quietly turned his head gazing and studying his little brother first, he seemed to be the lighter sleeper of the two. He sighed in relief as he remained peacefully asleep beneath the soft blue blanket decorated with little stitched stars and moons. Giving his brother one last fond smile he silently turned his head and to his surprise, his little sister was awake. He blinked curiously as he watched her, keeping quiet as she seemed to be content with the reining silence .

 _Do babies often lay silently?_ He wondered curiously. His little sister laid silent and still with a almost pondering look on her tiny face. The flap of another bird ruined the quietness of the moment, making him tense at the sight of his sisters flinch and startled expression, but even more curious, she still did not cry.

 _Do babies not frighten so easy?_ He asked himself before quickly closing his eyes as he spotted the small head turn his way. He kept still and silent freighting sleep out of curiosity of what his sister would do. To his surprise, the silence restarted.

His sister was often a topic of puzzlement to him, not because she was a girl but because she seemed so much different then Sasuke. Sasuke cried all the time, sometimes cause he needed something other times, most of the time was because he just did so, maybe he was bored or he liked a lot of attention. His sister Hitomi however, didn't cry unless something was wrong or she needed something, as soon as she realized she would be tended to, her wails would end just as fast as they started. His sister was a odd baby in his opinion. When he had said so to his parents they each either answered, "Itachi, every baby is different, some are quiet like Hitomi-chan and some are fussier like Sasuke-chan." or according to his mother, Hitomi-chan was simply being a little lady and according specifically to his father, females in general were a mystery and he should always be careful... Not that he understood why, his mother wasn't very mysterious nor were his many aunties within the clan.

Itachi held back a pout at the lack of answers before he opened a single eye so to gaze at the anomaly that was his sister. She truly was a puzzle, and she wasn't even three months old yet.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Itachi crept down the hall towards the cries and agonized groans of his mother from her room. What was happening?_

 _He crept as silently as he could before he paused and looked up his father who had ran out of his bedroom in such a haste he hadn't even greeted nor acknowledged his presence. That wasn't normal, when ever he tried to sneak around his father, he was quickly caught and told why he had been not only caught but how to fix what ever mistake he made._

 _So, instead of the ritualistic remark, he said nothing and ran out of the house. His chest clenched in anxiety and with the unfamiliar feeling of fear. Hesitantly he walked up to his parents room and peeked into his parents room; A act he had been advised against since he could walk about and open doors himself. Unsurely he gazed inside before gasping in shock at the sight of his mother calling out in pain as she wiggled about holding her large belly where his little brother was. Uncaring of the current rule he ran inside and sat beside her immediately holding her hand looking at her with immense worry._

 _His mother groaned then looked to him and managed a pained smile... it was nothing like her normal smiles.. he liked those... this was pained, she was hurt... why was his brother hurting her, didn't he love her?_

" _Mother whats wrong?" he managed to ask after a moment._

 _His mother smiled sheepishly, "it seems Itachi-chan that your little brother is very eager to meet us and has decided to come out early."_

 _he gazed at his mother with continued worry, "Mother why is Otouto hurting you?" he asked almost demanding an answer from her._

 _His mother smiled and touched his cheek gently, "all babies hurt there mothers when they come out Itachi, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like me." she reassured. "Nor would it ever make me love him any less, the pain is well worth it and is easily forgotten when he is in my arms." she panted out tiredly._

 _He didn't like the pain she was in but if it was necessary... Some pains were, he understood that... "Okay mother." he said with soft understanding as he patted her hand waiting for his father to return with the medic._

 _The time passed quickly after the short conversation for him, he was unsure how long they waited but when his father returned with the medic, it was within ten minuets that his brother had left his mothers belly. After his brother who had been named Sasuke by his father, he had been allowed to gaze at him. His brother, his little brother. His brother whom he could protect and teach to be strong. He looked at the tiny baby and felt awe and wonder, he would do everything, do anything to protect him. He was his to protect after all, his mother had said so. He gently touched him, not wanting to hurt him, he was so little and mother said he had to be very gentle. His small fingers brushed the black tuffs of his obviously spiky hair before his mother gasped. Fearful he had harmed either he took his had away as if it had been scalded to only be plopped back by his father and within moments Sasuke was cradled in his arms as he sat, while his mother was screaming once again which then caused his little brother to join his mothers cries. What was going on?_

 _He and Sasuke sat in one spot for hours as his mother screamed, cried, and yelled before much to his surprise another baby left his mother..._

 _The family waited with baited breath as the baby remained silent and his heart tightened up to his throat in horror at the thought of any possibility of what that could possibly mean... but much to his relief it cried but then much to the entire families bemusement the medic grinned stupidly and congratulated them on a baby girl..._

 _A GIRL?_

 _As in ... a sister?_

 _His eyes followed the medic, all the older members of the family were silent in bemusement of the news while the second infant was cleaned and quickly passed to his mother who looked just as lost as he did. His mother looked to his father before returning her gaze to his new sister. He leaned closer to to get a better look..._

 _She was so little, smaller then Sasuke..._

 _Her hair was soft and slightly curled unlike Sasuke's spiky fluff. His eyes watched her, she was beautiful and apparently his father had thought so as well because he named her Hitomi, Pupil of the eye, written with the characters history and beautiful._

 _(End flashback)_

Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of both infants now wailing loudly before he stood and gently pulled Sasuke to him and lifted him over the bars and held him close as he bounced him soothingly, he was still to small to carry both but...

Opening Hitomi's crib he sat down and placed the two together and sat with them gently speaking and rubbing there bellies until their parents came. Though Sasuke continued to whine, Hitomi became quiet and gazed at him with her usual curious look. Thankfully it wasn't long until both his mother and father entered the room dressed and ready for the day and the morning feeding despite it only being 6:30 in the morning.

 **Fugaku POV**

Uchiha Fugaku stood upon the hard wood flooring of his home, gazing out into the back gardens all the while rocking a dozing child in his arms. It had been a long day with the police force and with the clan elders. Like usual the twins woke at 6:30 with his eldest son Itachi in the nursery. His 7:30 am mornings were nothing more then a distant memory and dream. His days started earlier and were still just as long.

If he had told himself a year ago this was where he would have been well he most likely would have sent them to the Yamanaka compound for a thorough inspection due to frivolous and fantastical delusions. But alas here he was, standing in the early evening with his arms filled with a daughter...

A Uchiha daughter, his daughter.

One would think, it wasn't so strange for a man to have a daughter as, they are capable of siring a child of either sex, but in this instance he had assumed it had not been the case for you see, he had been told by many of his predeceasing kin that heiresses were practically nonexistent within the main line of the Uchiha clan.

Now obviously it wasn't impossible or else his little daughter wouldn't be here in his arms; however, due to the absence of females within the main line superstition and rumours grew, all born from late night bed time stories or through spontaneous speculations that simply made its way into a everyday conversations. Due to the oddness and surprise of his daughters birth, the reactions of the clan varied.

Some believed that the child was the end of some long casted curse, or sign of bad times arising, then there was the ridiculous whispering of his child becoming someone strong and important, as in a future leader to the clan and village, like his eldest son.

The thought made him clench his jaw. He wouldn't let the clan use his only daughter, a daughter he never thought he could sire, let along have...

The very thought of the clan selling his child to the highest bidder, marrying her off in contract made him sick, he couldn't let that happen... He had promised his wife Mikoto that he would protect her and their youngest, a unplanned daughter wouldn't change that vow.

A whining garble broke his train of thought and his eyes met his daughters matching ebony gaze. She gave him a watery look, that held a knowing and pleading request. He pursed his lips for a moment and looked around before turning around into his office area, just off of the porch. He knew what she wanted, It was almost like a ritual now.

 _(Flashback)_

 _His wife Mikoto had had a long day with the twins, the twins being almost a month old now. Sasuke was for once being silent as he gazed sleepily at his mobile of stars and shiny little balls while Mikoto slept peacefully beside him._

 _He with his wide awake daughter in his arms was reading his paper and drinking tea. Originally he had hoped his youngest children would remain quiet while he relaxed from a long day of work and politics but alas it hadn't been meant to be. Almost immediately after he sat down his daughter whined softly, threatening to break the peace, which then would wake his very tired wife and startle his finally dozing son. Normally in situations such as this he would request a very eager Itachi to assist with his siblings while he had down time, however his eldest wasn't home, he was out training and wasn't here to take one thus the duty had been passed to him. So with as much dignity he could possess he had picked up his only daughter and cradled her into his arms and sat down with his paper and tea intending to have quiet time anyways._

 _That however didn't seem to fly as his daughter seemed to have different ideas. Her little mouth pouted and her eyes watered a sound curling in the back of her throat, threatening to burst out. He knew she was about to very, loudly end the peaceful evening. Thus as soon as she took a large breath, he stood, abandoned his newspaper, tea, wife and son in the room and shut them inside and walked towards his office, his office was noise proof, if his daughter wanted to cry fine, but he wouldn't let that ruin is wife's, much needed sleep._

 _Holding his child close he entered his study , shut the door behind him and sat down at his low desk gently bouncing her as he gazed at her critically. As commented by Itachi then further studied by him and his wife, Hitomi, did not cry unless she had a reason. Thus logically, Hitomi was in some sort of distress? Right? He questioned himself looking ever bit confused and helpless as his daughter whined louder before finally letting out a loud upset cry._

 _He checked her diaper, clean..._

 _He offered her a pacifier... she spat it out..._

 _He patted her back in case she had a tummy ache... nothing but more upset cries..._

 _He placed her down and retrieved a warm bottle... she refused it..._

 _Why was she like this, she never was, usually only Sasuke cried like this for... attention... He blinked in slight bafflement before looking awkward for a moment before picking up his crying child and gently bounced her shushing her for a moment. His daughter sniffled and whined to him, her eyes still watery but she had quietened at his actions. He sighed in relief and continued, mimicking what he had seen his wife do with his fussy Sasuke almost every day._

 _That relief however was short lived... because within moments of the repetitive gesture she began to cry anew..._

 _So once again he mimicked his wife, he spoke to her, he whispered nonsense and awkwardly rocked her. The new movement and action seemed to calm her in the same manner before no longer having an effect, sending the infant back into tears._

 _He didn't understand, even Sasuke wasn't this picky, he didn't care, so long as it was attention... At a huge loss of what to do he did everything his mind could think of getting more and more desperate for his wife's nap time to end. He did everything he could think of, from rocking, bouncing, back pats to stories, random talk about the importance being a Uchiha, to odd rhythmed sways he tried it all, he was about to throw in the towel when his last ditch effort came to him, he cleared his voice, and the musical baritone note left his lips in a unsure manner... that's all it was a single note hummed and to his utter amazement his daughter froze and looked at him with wide ebony eyes. Father and daughter gazed at each other for few moments, he had hoped finally she would quieten down, but she seemed to have other ideas. As soon as it came clear to his daughter that his one single note ended she took a deep breath and screamed her little heart out in demand. Once again not that he would admit it to anyone, he panicked and hummed another note, the single sound once again quietened his daughter. Oh gods if anyone saw him now, humming... humming to his child, his reputation as the clan head would be gone..._

 _So he had a choice to make, hum and cater to his child's odd interest or let her scream and cry... He didn't choose the second option, instead he spent the next 20 minuets until she fell asleep humming odd notes in random order._

 _(end flashback)_

Fugaku with his daughter in his arms, entered his study and closed the door firmly behind him before taking the soft cushioned seat at his desk, the soft threatening whines his child gave were the only sound within the room until a soft deep voice quietly began a well known Uchiha lullaby...

A phoenix sings

a fire song

sleep, sleep, sleep,

child for,

A phoenix sings

a cradle song

sleep, sleep

my fire song.

 **OMAKE**

If Hitomi could choose to be anywhere in this very moment it would not be here, she would be doing something interesting, she was bored! Her twin brother was sleeping, her mother was sleeping, and her oldest brother was no where to be seen...

The only other interesting person in the room was her father, and he had sat down with a paper and a hot drink, perfectly content to have a boring time... She scowled briefly before curiosity took her. She knew her father loved her, as he helped her mother with she and her brothers when he could, but her interactions with her father had all been to complete a task, tasks that prevented her from dying or being filthy. And while she was happy he helped her with those, she was curious what else she could do with him as well, he worked hard and wasn't here as often as she thought he would have been.

So...

With absolutely no guilt she whined... loudly.

Her fathers gaze flew to her in seconds and well he looked panicked. She continued, she squirmed and fussed, hoping to be mimicking her twin perfectly.

Within moments she was lifted up and held close before her father sat down once again to continue his paper... but that would be boring... pouting she whined again, threatening to cry once again. Again her father panicked, and not long after they were in a room she didn't recognize.

It looked empty, clean and most of all quiet and boring...

she didn't want boring...

So taking a deep breath she screamed and cried her little heart out, it actually became fun, she could see why her twin did it so much... it wasn't really her style but she was bored...

She continued to cry, she cried through the ritual baby check list, of hunger, mess or pain... she rejected everything that didn't seem interesting. Then her father did something odd, he mimicked her mother.

And while it was interesting, she could do the same with her mother, so usually after a new thing was introduced she just continued her crying, she would get bored of it at some point, right?

Then... her father did something her mother had never done... and the suddenness of the action had actually startled her infant self into shock. Her father hummed to her... then he stopped... no, no, he finally did something interesting! Do it again!

Taking a deep breath she screamed the mother of all screams in hope he would do it again!

He did, he did it again and again, and i silently listened to it... it had no rhythm, it was odd and clumsy but he was doing it for me, just for me... I smiled and made sure to coo cutely before the low sounding tuneless tune lulled me to a satisfied doze, we would definitely do this again.

 **A/N: Well this is chapter 2, I hope you all liked it. What do you all think of it so far? Feel free to leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
